Sulk for Me, Inuyasha!
by Dr. Abraxas
Summary: Inuyasha's and Kagome's constant fighting masks a secret - that they just can't get enough of each other.


**"Sulk for Me, Inuyasha!" by Abraxas (2008-09-06)**

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting again.

It was such a nice day, too, with sunny blue skies. The village was calm and the forest beyond it was quiet. Neither human nor demon acted against the peace. Even Naraku seemed to be just a memory. All of that did not matter, though, when the blood boiled between those two.

Their arguments were like their own unique worlds. Like organisms! Fertilized by the trivial, nurtured by the immature and emotional. The swarms erupted whenever and however and like a mob, mindlessly, the fights unwound across that little bit of the world that surrounded them. They ravaged their environments! They traumatized their friends!

Shippo was the first to witness the mayhem that day while eating lunch within Kaede's hut. He was too busy enjoying the food to notice which of the two started the fight. It did not matter, really, his opinion tended to be that Inuyasha was at fault and Kagome was the victim of insensitivity.

"Mean and grumpy Inuyasha," he whispered.

A cup of tea flew through the air and crashed against the wall.

"You insensitive jerk!" Kagome seethed.

"What are you talking about, woman!" Inuyasha growled.

A ball of rice slammed onto the floor and shattered.

Shippo sighed and set his plate aside. As epithets about wolves and mikos flew like daggers the kitsune shut his eyes and shook his head.

"This is not good for the health of sensitive little children," he announced.

Kaede grunted as she stirred the pot.

There was a period of rest afterward although how it happened people could not say. It seemed that all of a sudden the village was still and quiet. The assault against tableware also abated. Truth was that nobody notice anymore: the quiet between fights and the fights themselves were just natural parts of life. And if it was ever a topic of conversation it was treated like the weather.

"Oh, yesterday it was brutal," a farmer told a merchant.

"I remember it was very, very quiet last week," came the reply.

"They were chasing Naraku last week," a woman explained.

The men scratched their chin.

So, again, nobody was shocked when the argument returned that afternoon.

"I told you nothing happened with Kikyo!"

Kirara, snoozing by Miroku, opened an eye. The monk, too, turned an eye from his book to that scene by the river. Disasters always drew onlookers.

"That's not what I saw when I walked into that cave!"

"Woman, now you're imagining!"

The fish in the stream detoured away from the two - the men fishing at the banks grumbled to themselves.

"What? You're blaming me for your nightmares?" The demon shook a fist at the human. "At least your moment with Koga was real!"

"My -" Kagome was too shocked. Lips formed outlines of words that could not be uttered. The reality of hearing what Inuyasha was saying was just too much.

The men at the river dropped their lines and fled at the sight of the woman.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned up his nose.

"I saw you looking at his tail," he said, coolly. "You want to pull it, don't you?"

Miroku flipped a page of the book.

Kirara swatted a butterfly that flew too close.

About a minute later there was hole three feet into the earth with Inuyasha crumpled within it.

That evening the people did not notice the absence of Inuyasha and Kagome only the tranquility. And throughout the village there was a sense of relief. It was aiming to be yet another night when adults would not have to explain to children why men and women did not always get along.

Again within Kaede's hut the group gathered to celebrate the night. Shippo sipped a cup of tea. Miroku flipped onto the last page of the book. Sango petted Kirara who curled atop her lap.

"Well, things seem to be quiet tonight," said Sango.

Kaede grunted while sipping tea.

But in the middle of the forest a different kind of storm gathered!

"Did they see you coming?" Inuyasha asked. The demon grasped the woman's hand and drew their bodies together. "Think they suspect?"

Kagome sighed and moaned a sound of content.

"No," she answered. She smiled and kissed the creature's lips. "We fooled them again."

Inuyasha stroked the human's face; Kagome tweaked the demon's ears; they embraced tightly...

"You're so beautiful when you're sitting me," he confessed.

"You're so gorgeous when you're pouting," she said, kissing his left cheek, "growling," kissing his lips, "threatening," kissing his right cheek.

"Oh, Kagome," he moaned, breathlessly, "you know what to say!"

She giggled and grasped the collar of his kimono - "Sulk for me, Inuyasha!"

**END**


End file.
